Power Rangers Beast Craft (PurpleRanger Version)
Power Rangers Beast Craft is a series based on the adaptation of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Plot Five Teens uncover Faunation, a world inhabited by the anthropomorphic animal race known as the Humanimals. However, it coincides with the arrival of the Players from outer space who have chosen the Earth to be the site of their 100th Big Game competition. Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Heckyl *Sasha *Lionel *Elliott *Tyra *Kong *Ghari *Lycan *Kifaru *Ray *Anubis Cruger *Master Mao *Zenowing *Invidious *Alpha 7 Pirate Force Rangers Legend Power Rangers Wild Dino Rangers Civilains *Victor *Monty *Principal Easton *Ken *Kenneth Fillmore *Marin Zords *Cetacean Drove Megazord **Drove Megazord ***Jungle Stampede Megazord-Bear/Panda Ax / ****Jungle Stampede Megazord *****Stampede Megazord-Giraffe Cannon ******Stampede Megazord *******Eagle Royalzord *******Shark Royalzord *******Lion Royalzord ******Giraffe Royalzord *****Jungle Megazord-Mole Drill ******Jungle Megazord *******Gorilla Royalzord *******Tiger Royalzord *******Elephant Royalzord ******Mole Royalzord ****Bear Royalzord /Panda Royalzord ***Power Pack Megazord-Bat Boomerang ****Power Pack Megazord *****Crocodile Royalzord *****Wolf Royalzord *****Rhino Royalzord ******Bat Royalzord **Whale Royalzord/Cetacean Megazord *Condor Royalzord / Nike Megazord Auxillary *Octopus Royalzord *Zebra Royalzord *Platypus Royalzord *Leopard Royalzord *Owl Royalzord Alternate Combinations *Great Stampede Megazord *Great Stampede Megazord-Giraffe Cannon *Elephant Stampede Megazord *Tiger Stampede Megazord *Croc Stampede Megazord *Wild Stampede Megazord *Wolf Stampede Megazord *Predator Stampede Megazord *Power Stampede Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord-Mole Drill *Lion Jungle Megazord *Shark Jungle Megazord *Croc Jungle Megazord *Wild Jungle Megazord *Wolf Jungle Megazord *Predator Jungle Megazord *Power Jungle Megazord *Victory Nike Megazord *Shark Nike Megazord *Lion Nike Megazord *Croc Nike Megazord *Wild Nike Megazord *Wolf Nike Megazord *Predator Nike Megazord *Power Nike Megazord Arsenal * Royal Morpher * Beast Torch * Whale Gun * Eagle Blade * Beast Rod * Royal Beast Slasher * Bird Royal Morpher Villains Villains The Players *Leader **Gorog *Generals **Azald **Cerebros **Dropette **Sharpish *Footsoldiers **Glitches *Players Monsters Monsters *'Kingler' *Space Circus **Ringmaster *Bangray ** ** **Klez **Melissa **Emoneytion Master **King Nula Episodes 1.Beast Power: Alvin,Marina,Liam,Alex and Ally, five young teenagers, come across a mysterious cube in the woods that transports them to a place inhabited by animal-headed humanoids known as the Humanimals. The teens explore Faunation on their own and meet Sasha, Lionel, Elliott and Tyra, but when the alien outlaws known as The Players attack the human world, the four Humanimals give them powers to transform into the Power Rangers Beast Strike. 2. Rangers United:The Rangers now have their powers stay with in the Ranger Base, but Alex still has second thoughts about being a Power Ranger.However,Alvin cannot find time to deem himself worthy when the monster Berdown attacks and convince Alex to change his mind. 3.Homesickness:The Rangers cannot unlock Faunation until they find the missing sixth Royal Cube. Ally thinks she has found it and takes Alvin along with her. Their plans are waylayed when the monster Gunsight attacks various cars and trucks, so the Animal Force Rangers face off, but find that his attacks are too fast to be seen, until Alvin seems to gain a new power. 4.Shark vs. Lion:Marina and Liam are kidnapped by the monster Netgard to be in his "Battle Show" where two people enter, and only one can leave, and he chooses best friends because it entertains him. As they fight, Liam holds back as Marina is a woman, which upsets her, and reminds her of the last time they fought in a martial arts tournament. 5.Jungle King, pt.1: While chasing down the monster Pudgy Fang, Alvin and the others find a gorilla Humanimal named Kong who has been studying humans for several years. Elsewhere, Azald lands on Earth to make Pudgy Fang more powerful. 6. Jungle King, pt.2: With Alvin using Kong's Humanimal power, he begins to age rapidly, threatening his life. Elsewhere, Azald discovers Pudgy Fang is still alive, but has gone missing. The Animal Force Rangers track him down again, but find someone looking entirely different. 7.Ghostly Zoo: Cerebros appears and transforms Ally into one of his servants. While Alex looks for a way to bring her back, the other Beast Strike Rangers face a bizarre creature assisted by a mysterious, ghostly hero. 8.Savannah’s Song: The monster Trumpet Biker attacks with the maddening sound of his horn, posing himself as a great challenge to the Power Rangers Beast Strike, while Liam befriends a young musician after hearing one of his songs. 9.Groundhog Day: The Beast Strike Rangers keep defeating the same enemy again and again, unaware that they are under the effect of the sleeping pollen of the monster Flowerough. Upon awakening, Alvin and Marina have little time to stop Flowerough's plant from destroying the world, until a new ally awakens to help them. 10.Gorog’s Dangerous Game: Gorog, the leader of The Players, envelops a large portion of the city into a barrier that desintegrates everything it touches, and the Power Rangers Beast Strike run against time to find the switch that turns it down as it shrinks little by little, threatening everyone trapped inside, including themselves. 11.The Jungle Stampede: Despite escaping from the barrier, the Beast Strike Rangers are easily defeated by Gift, the all-powerful destruction machine designed by Gorog. As Gift recharges to resume its attack, Marina and the other Rangers confront the same "Bird Man" who once rescued Alvin and the other and discover that the sixth Royal Cube is in his possession. But when they realize that Alvin's true intentions were to confront Gift alone, the other Animal Force Rangers decide to return and help him instead, combining all their Royalzords into a new, mighty robot. 12.No Words: After having a disastrous encounter with Gerald Oliver, a bookshop owner, Alex is obliged to work for him during his recovery, while the other Beast Strike Rangers are busy facing the monster Questerror who appears with a plan to destroy the culture of the Earth. 13.Bear Love: The Beast Strike climb Mount Axe along Jenny Irving, a young hiker who claims that she had seen Hank,the Bird Man they are looking for, there. Along the way, Liam, who became infatuated with Jenny, attempts to please her with no success, as she seems more interested in Alvin much to Marina's dismay. However, Jenny and the Beast Strike Rangers are unaware that The Players are also lying at the mountain for their own schemes. 14.Dummy Thief: Ally befriends Kenneth Fillmore and his younger sister Marin, two siblings who are dealing with harsh times as Kenneth is working hard to make money for a surgery Marin needs in order to treat herself. However, upon knowing that he knows one of the Power Rangers Beast Strike the monster Thiefool decides to exploit Kenneth's desperate need for money in order to lay a trap for Ally and the others. 15.' Beast Under Attack': The monster Huntelder shoots people left and right, transforming them into dolls with his sniper rifle and taking even the Beast Strike Rangers by surprise. When only Liam and Alex remain to face the enemy, they must find a way to outsmart the monster and save their friends. 16.Humanimal Power: Gorog's secretary Dropette appears and starts looking for Humanimals by her master's orders, assisted by the monster Mantor, and when Alvin learns that Heckyl was kidnapped upon being mistaken by a Humanimal as well, he comes up with a risky plan to rescue him. 17.Royal Player: The Big Game is resumed with Team Cerebros's Trumpus' arrival on Earth. After placing playing cards onto a large amount of people, including the Beast Strike Rangers, Trumpus performs a “grand shuffle”! Everyone with a playing card is tossed into the air and scattered into groups of five. Liam, Alex, and Ally are within a group but when they try to separate they’re shocked by electricity. Meanwhile, Alvin - in a pair with Marvin - attempts to make it back to the treehouse and peel off the card. Marina ends up with a boy, named Ken, and promises to help find his father. As the Big Game goes on, a mysterious man intrudes… Is he a friend or an enemy?. 18.Triple Threat: A new player has joined the Big Game: Black Keeper. With the astounding power of 3 Humanimals (Rhinoceros, Crocodile and Wolf) he overpowered the Animal Force Rangers. This new warrior also has three Royalzords and can fight in a giant robot of his own, Power Pack Megazord. Meanwhile, Trumpus restarts his own Big Game, this time he is putting people into boxes with a card. Depending on the card, a terrible fate awaits the prisoner. The Beast Strike Rangers try to stop this monster but now the mere name of Black Keeper makes them tremble. 19.Pandamonium: Even though Black Keeper entered the fray, the Beast Strike Rangers were able to defeat the player Trumpus. However, Alvin, who had to face Black Keeper alone, is in a corner. Right before delivering the finishing blow, Black Keeper involuntarily transforms into a young man. Alvin discovers that Black Keeper is not obeying the Players out of his own will, but is under their control instead. Alvin extends his hand to him but Dropette appears to collect him. Azald, unamused at Black Keeper’s intrusion into the game, sends his player Bowlingen to Earth. Gorog, meanwhile, intends to fix Black Keeper’s “malfunction”. The Beast Strike Rangers then confront Black Keeper one more time while looking for a way to break him free. 20.Regent Of The World: With Nicholas finally free from Gorog brainwashing, Alvin asked him to join the team. However, Nicholas reluctant to join because of his previous doings by claiming that he was not suit to their allies. But, Nicholas was later asked to join again by Alvin as he need his help to fight the next player from Gorog, as he captured Marina, Liam, Alex, and Ally. 21.Jailbreak:Nicholas wants to begin his atonement to the others, however Alex's overly critical personality makes him feel worse. But when the newest member of team Azald, Jailbreaker, forces the two into a prison, the two must put aside their differences to save themselves and countless others. 22.Teamwork Released: Nicholas is jogging to maintain his condition. He sees a bicycle on the floor and puts it against the wall. After having a rather unfamiliar feeling, he resumes his jogging only for the bike to explode behind him. Thinking that everything he touches will explode, he becomes depressed. Alvin and the others tell him that is obviously not true,meanwhile Team Cerebros’ player, Master Illusion, makes an appearance. The Animal Force Rangers appear before him but he promptly leaves, saying they’ll be invited once the game show is set. 23.The Great Hunt: The Ranger Base is noisier than usual. Everyone is excited to go to see the fireworks display. Nicholas, as usual, is unable to contain himself and starts wearing his party attire early in the morning. However, the Humanimals’ tails react to a Player presence. The Player cruisers have started an all out indiscriminate attack. Meanwhile, a mysterious space ship approaches Earth. It is Bangray, a giant beast hunter in search for his next prey. 24.The Exciting Humanimal Circus 25.Revived Memories: Alvin and Heckyl go to Willow’s grave. Willow is Heckyl’s older friend and Alvin’s mother. During the visit, Ally notifies the team of a Player attack. Before he can reach them, Alvin is confronted by Bangray, who has now officially joined the Big Game. He faces the hunter as Red Strike Ranger but loses consciousness. He wakes up to find none other than his mother by his side. Similarly, other deceased people are appearing around the city. What exactly is Bangray’s power?. 26.The Camera Trap: At the Ranger Base, Alvin is lost in thought. Could he still be affected by Bangray using the memory of his mother? Liam is worried and tries to find a way to cheer Alvin up but is overtaken by Nicholas, who for some reason presents him with Nicholas’s treasure, a fishing rod he has fond memories of. Meanwhile, at the villain’s base, Bangray announces his intent to retire from the Big Game. It seems he has more fun messing with Alvin. Dropette is furious but it is Cerebros who attacks Bangray!. 27.Wedding Bells: Alvin unexpectedly encounters Dennis, an old friend. They enjoy a conversation remembering old times and Dennis has big news. He is getting married in a few days. Alvin is as happy as if it were his own wedding and Bangray notices. The wedding day comes and while Alvin was the only one invited, the rest of the team shows up, all dressed up. Dennis lets them stay for the ceremony but they are interrupted by Bangray! Meanwhile, Dropette expresses her concern about Cerebros's atypical behavior only to see that Xeno finds it…entertaining. 28.Which Ones Are Real: In another plot to make the Beast Strike Rangers suffer, Bangray makes copies of Marina and Alex and rigs them along the original ones with explosives, giving Alvin and the others 30 minutes to figure out the impostors and slay them before the bombs detonate, killing all four of them 29.Pirate Force Comeback, pt.1: Mark Rodriguez from the Pirate Force Rangers appears and extracts a giant Royal Cube that was hidden inside the Gate Cube, but the Beast Strike Rangers refuse to let him leave with a relic from Faunation and fight him for its possession. However, Bangray appears to claim it as well, and a three-way battle begins. 30.Pirate Force Comeback, pt.2: The Beast Strike and the Pirate Force Rangers join forces against Bangray, who summons fallen enemies of the previous Power Rangers to fight by his side. In the occasion, Alvin unlocks the powers of the Grand Royal Cube and gains a new transformation. 31.The Giant Royalzord: Having obtained the Whale Gun, the Beast Strike Rangers begin their search for the ultimate Royalzord, the Whale Royalzord. However, Bangray stands on their way once again, as the giant beast hunter intends to make the Whale Royalzord his 100th prey. 32.Cetacean Megazord,Emerge!: The Legendary Giant Beast, Whale Royalzord, has finally appeared. However, it attacks not only the Players and Bangray but the Beast Strike Rangers as well, in spite of them having the Grand Royal Cube. Marina and Nicholas, unable to chase after Whale Royalzord due to Cerebros’ poison, have no option but to lie down at the Ranger Base. Nicholas apologizes to Marina for dragging her into this. Meanwhile, the Players have located Whale Royalzord. Gorog hands out the feared obliteration machine to Dropette. Cerebros, then, passes that information to Bangray. 33.Double Face: Groups of people have suddenly started fighting. Players’ new monster, Jekyde, has been flipping their faces, showing their hidden personality and causing fights. The Beast Strike Rangers confront him but they all have their faces flipped as well. They all say what they have wanted to say but their teamwork seems unscathed. However, Nicholas is too shocked at their hidden thoughts and flees. Jekyde's true objective is a summit of world leaders. The Beast Strike Rangers try to stop him but Nicholas is afraid of their hidden faces. 34.Cat Sumo Match: A new Player challenges the Beast Strike Rangers to a sumo fight. With the others out of commision, Liam and Ally decide to ask for help from some real sumo practioners in order to beat the enemy in his own game. 35.Duke Of Halloween: Halloween has come and while fighting to protect a girl called Miranda from the Players, Alex earns her affection, to the point that she starts viewing him as her enchanted prince, much to his chagrin. 36.Bangray's Master Plan: One morning, a giant monster begins to attack suddenly. Alvin calls in Whale Royalzord in order to fend off the threat, but Alvin is concerned. They were all past villains they had defeated previously. It could mean that Bangray is setting a trap just for Whale Royalzord. Azald starts up the Big Game again before Cerebros stops him. Cerebros wants to know Bangray's aim, and what he truly could be after. 37.Rangers Still Standing: Cerebros against the Beast Strike Rangers, and Bangray against Whale Royalzord, it seems that Bangray managed to be one step ahead of it all. Taking Alvin as a hostage in order to wager for Whale Royalzord with the other Animal Force Rangers. Alvin or Whale Royalzord, the Animal Force Rangers don't want to sacrifice either! But when Whale Royalzord bursts in through the window, their resolution becomes clear. Not only that, but a much more frightening plan is revealed. 38.Emperor Of The Wind: Kong informs the Beast Strike Rangers, through a letter, about the appearance of another Royal Cube. The Animal Force Rangers reunite with Kong and discover a massive cube behind a stone wall. Team Azald’s new players, the Zagweer Brothers, force the team to play a deadly version of Double Dutch. However,Nicholas, who had dreamed about jumping rope with everyone. 39.Flying High!: The Beast Strike Rangers are barely withstanding the constant appearances of the Zagweer brothers. Alvin cannot move because of his injured foot and it is none other than the Bird Man, Hank, who comes to help. Hank transforms into Orange Animal Ranger with the last of the Royal Cubes, saving Alvin. Meanwhile, Kong tells Marina and the others about the history of Faunation that he heard from Hank. 40.Ranger With Jealousy: Marina meets a young man who becomes interested in her and attempts to impress her by all means which puts jealousy in Alvin. Little does she know that it´s all a scheme by Cerebros, who is experimenting with the powers he stole from Bangray. 41.Eye Of The Lion: Liam befriends a boy and helps him to get back at some older kids that are bullying at him, but Cerebros decides to take the opportunity to lay a trap on them. 42.Christmas Witness: Christmas is at hand and the Beast Strike Rangers join the festivities. When the Players attack them, Principal Easton witnesses their battle, and accidentally discovers their secret. 43.Xtreme Consequences: The Beast Strike Rangers hear that Xeno captured Nicholas and challenged them personally. Little they know that it's all part of a scheme by Cerebros to draw Gorog to a trap and have his revenge. However, when the Animal Force Rangers agree to help Cerebros fight Goroh, the Players leader uses the data obtained from Whale Royalzord to transform into an even bigger threat. 44.Keep Up The World: The Beast Strike Rangers take the injured Nicholas to the care of a doctor, who coincidentally, is Alvin's father and return to get back at Cerebros for kidnapping their friend. Still terrified upon seeing the true power of Xeno, Cerebros makes one desperate last stand against them. 45.Royal Ninja Fury: 46.Sovereign Of The Humanity: Having discovered their secret, Principal Easton hears the truth from Alvin and the others. Meanwhile, Hank meets Kong again, carrying the piece he obtained from Azald, who discovers the Royal Cubes hidden inside his body. 47.Unsealed: Xeno unlocks Azald's true form, and he is revealed to be the same monster that once attacked Earth and was defeated by Heckyl, the original owner of the Whale Gun. Now stronger than ever, Azald proves himself as the most powerful threat the Beast Strike Rangers have faced so far. 48.Hazardous Azald: Having retrieved his memories and his body, Azald considers himself no longer at Gorog’s service. He defies him to see who will destroy Earth first. During their duel, the hospital where Alvin's father works is targeted 49.Last Game: Gorog declares that the final Game will begin. Shooting a giant arrow,Gorog infuses his own cells onto the Earth who starts cracking… To avoid the worse, Hank proposes to send the planet to another dimension via the Gate Cube. But it would mean that the connections between Earth and Faunation would be severed permanently. 50.Animals Unite: It’s the final battle between the Beast Strike Rangers and Xtreme Gorog. The Animal Force Rangers recoil from Gorog’s overwhelming evil aura, boldly attacking, but their attacks don’t hit at all. Furthermore, Gorog begins to engulf everything, and strikes repeatedly. But in all of this, frantically looking for an opening, Alvin realizes Gorog’s weakness. Gorog goes into furious rampage when his true colors are shown. During the fight, the Royal Cubes and Grand Royal Cube break, and the six Beast Strike Rangers can no longer transform. Even so, they fight with all their might and without their powers against Gorog. Category:PurpleRanger (User) |}